meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zappa Mob
The Zappa was formed by three evicted Elveera females and three roving Drie Doring males. The group grew fast within the first year. After the dominant female Brigit died her daughter Lillipop took over as the dominant female. The Zappa are know for being theives often entering rivals territory to steal food. Their territory is Empire, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group was discovered Mike, the biggest male, took the position of dominant male. Brigit took the rollof dominant female. After Brigit died Lalipop took the position of dominant female. Her brother Ghost took the roll of natal dominant male after Mike left the group. In late 2001 a group of Commando rovers joined the Zappa, long-term rover Ares established dominance. Current Members The Zappa have 22 members as of November 2002. Lollipop (VZZF002) (Played by Sir Rock) Dominant Female Ares (VCDM009) (Played by Aniju Aura) Dominant Male Pluto (VCDM031) (Played by Sir Rock) Helios (VCDM034) (Played by Aniju Aura) Glee (VZZM037) (Played by Meerkatpaw) Skittles (VZZF023) (Played by Sir Rock) Candy (VZZF024) (Played by Aniju Aura) Gypsy (VZZF027) (Played by Sir Rock) Ocicat (VZZF032) (Played by Meerkats123) Bliss (VZZF035) (Played by Meerkatpaw) Twinkie (VZZF038) (Played by Aniju Aura) Hayes (VZZF039) (Played by XBoys) VZZF042 (This meerkat is available) VZZF045 (This meerkat is available) Kidogo (VZZM046) (Played by Meerkats123) Frolic (VZZM047) (Played by Sir Rock) Yambo (VZZM048) (Played by TheLold) Mara (VZZF049) (Played by XBoys) VZZM050 (Played by Aniju Aura) VZZP051 (This meerkat is available) VZZP052 (This meerkat is available) Vitality (VZZF053) (Played by Sir Rock) All Known Members List of all meerkats who were born or joined the Zappa. Brigit (VEF022) Mike (VDM010) Nimph (VEF071) Meck (VDM014) Elfy (VEF073) Matt (VDM017) Ghost (VZZM001) Lollipop (VZZF002) Hooligan (VZZM003) Pumpkin (VZZF004) Niko (VZZM005) Joy (VZZF006) Gothic (VZZM007) Emo (VZZF008) Punker (VZZM009) Olivia (VZZF010) Vrunner (VZZM011) Angel (VZZF012) Lewis (VZZM013) Pimpster (VZZM014) Abby (VZZF015) Skull (VZZM016) Emily (VZZF017) Kitty (VZZF018) Millie (VZZF019) Tiny (VZZM020) Rune (VZZM021) Twix (VZZM022) Skittles (VZZF023) Candy (VZZF024) Gizmo (VZZM025) Gecko (VZZM026) Gypsy (VZZF027) Dahvie (VZZM028) Fire Song (VZZF029) Jayy (VZZM030) Napoleon (VZZM031) Ocicat (VZZF032) Penguin (VZZF033) Muffin (VZZM034) Bliss (VZZF035) Happy (VZZM036) Glee (VZZM037) Twinkie (VZZF038) Hayes (VZZF039) Sirrus (VZZM040) Ryozo (VZZM041) VZZF042 Rue (VZZF043) Sputnik (VZZF044) VZZF045 Kidogo (VZZM046) Frolic (VZZM047) Yambo (VZZM048) Mara (VZZF049) VZZP050 VZZP051 VZZP052 Vitality (VZZF053) Rivals The Zappa's main rivals are the Commandos. Their other rivals are the Vivian, Young Ones and Whiskers. The Aztecs and Starsky formed near the Zappa and became their new rivals. History October 1998: '''Brigit, Mike, Elfy, Meck, Nimph, and Matt formed the Zappa. Brigit and Mike took dominance. '''November 1998: Brigit was pregnant. Bangle appeared and mated with Nimph. One encounter with Young Ones. December 1998: Brigit gave birth to Lollipop, Ghost, Hooligan and Pumpkin. Nimph was prengnant. January 1999: Nimph gave birth to Niko and Joy. One encounter with Young Ones. February 1999: Elfy was pregnant. One encounter with Whiskers and Commandos. March 1999: '''Elfy gave birth to Gothic, Emo and Punker '''April 1999: '''Two encounters with Vivian and Commandos. '''May 1999: '''Brigit was pregnant. Matt went roving three times. '''June 1999: '''Brigit gave birth to Olivia, Vrunner, Angel and Lewis. '''July 1999: '''Two encounter with Commandos. Zappa came across Rosie's litter and killed them. '''August 1999: '''Meck and Elfy were absent. Matt went roving. Nimph was predated by a hawk. '''September 1999: '''Meck and Elfy were Last Seen. Brigit was pregnant. One encounter with Commandos. '''October 1999: '''Brigit gave birth to Pimpster, Abby, Skull and Emily. '''Novermber 1999: '''Two encounters with Vivian and one with Commandos. '''December 1999: '''Brigit was killed by a snake. Mike and Matt went roving and left the group. '''January 2000: Lolipop and Ghost took dominance. Gothic and Punker got seperated from the group but returned. Ghost went roving, Crackle appeared. One encounter with the Young Ones and Whiskers. February 2000: One encounter with Commandos. Zeus and Ares appeared. Lollipop aborted. Group split but rejoined withint a day. March 2000: '''Group split again: Ghost, Emo and Gothic split from the main group. Ares appeared and mated with Lollipop. Pumpkin gave birth to Kitty, Millie and Tiny. '''April 2000: Lollipop gave birth to Rune, Twix, Skittles and Candy. May 2000: '''Ghost went roving. One encounter with the Commandos '''June 2000: '''One encounter with the Commandos. Ghost, Punker and Gothic went roving. '''July 2000: '''Hades appeared. Emo was pregnant. One encounter with Young Ones. '''August 2000: '''Punker, Gothic and Vrunner went roving and Padfoot appeared. Lollipop was pregnant. One encounter with Lazuli. Group split: Emo, Ghost, Millie and Candy. Emo gave birth to Gizmo, Gecko and Gypsy. '''September 2000: Vrunner went roving. Lollipop gave birth to Dahvie, Fire Song and Jayy. October 2000: '''Splinter group rejoin, Gecko was adopted into the Commandos. '''November 2000: '''Pumpkin was pregnant after mating with Hermes. One encounter with Lazuli. '''December 2000: '''Tryan and Nero appeared. Joy mated with Tryan and was pregnant. Niko, Gothic and Punker went roving. Pumpkin gave birth to Napoleon, Ocicat, Penguin and Muffin. One encounter with Young Ones. '''January 2001: '''Joy gave birth to Bliss, Happy and Glee. Flame and Coment appeared. Comet mated with Lollipop. '''February 2001: '''Lollipop was pregnant. One encounter with Young Ones. '''March 2001: Lollipop gave birth to Twinkie, Hayes and Sirrus. Hooligan, Pimpster and Skull were Last Seen. April 2001: '''Emily was predated. Ghost, Gothic, Punker and Twix went roving. Ares appeared and mated with Lollipop. One encounter with the Lazuli. '''May 2001: Lollipop was pregnant. Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cookie and Elvis appeared. Joy and Kitty were evicted and Joy, Kitty, Niko and Lewis were Last Seen. June 2001: Lollipop gave birth to Ryozo, VZZF042, Rue and Sputnik. July 2001: '''Punker and Tiny went roving. '''August 2001: Punker, Gothic, Tiny, Twix and Gizmo went roving. September 2001: '''Fido, Grubby, Barky, Toy Boy, Dog, Zuzu and Kubu appeared. One encounter with Aztecs and Vivian. '''October 2001: Ghost, Punker, Gothic, Tiny and Twix went roving. Ares, Uranus and Helios joined the group. Millie mated with Uranus. Penguin and Sputnik were Last Seen. Ares became the dominant male. November 2001: '''Lollipop and Millie were pregnant. Lady Day was evicted and disappeared. Vulcan, Morpheus and Pluto joined the group. Ghost, Punker, Gothic, Tiny and Twix were roving and absent. '''December 2001: Lollipop gave birth to VZZF045 and VZZM046. Pumpkin, Emo, Abby, Olivia, Candy and Skittles were evicted and met up with Ghost, Punker, Gothic, Tiny and Twix and formed the Starsky. William appeared and Emo was Last Seen. Janaury 2002: '''Rune, Gimzo, Dahvie and Jayy left the group and joined the Starsky. Pafoot, Cookie, Cactus, Kolo and Elvis visited. Kolo mated with Fire Storm. One encounter with Starsky and Vivian. '''February 2002: Fire Song gave birth to Frolic, Yambo and Mara. Uranus and Sirrus were Last Seen. March 2002: '''Fire Song and Rue were Last Seen. '''April 2002: '''Two encounters with Starsky and one with Vivian. '''May 2002: '''One encounter with Vivian and Starsky. '''June 2002: '''Vulcan and Morpheus went roving and were Last Seen. One encounter with Vivian. '''July 2002: '''Devon visited. '''August 2002: '''Napoleon, Muffin, Happy and Ryozo went roving. '''September 2002: '''Napoleon, Muffin, Happy and Ryozo left the group and formed the Gattaca. Lollipop was pregnant. Glee went roving. '''October 2002: Lollipop gave birth to VZZM050, VZZP051, VZZP052 and Vitality. Two unknown meerkats visited. November 2002: '''Pluto, Helios and Glee went roving. '''December 2002: Two encounte with Gattaca and one with Starsky. '''Janaury 2003: '''Pluto, Helios and Glee went roving. One encounters with Gattaca. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs